A good night out
by Kono Noshimuri
Summary: Okay so someone, a guest I think, asked me to do a Christmas story. I did post a M rated Christmas story a while ago so you may need to change setting to read it if you like M rated stuff, I was trying something new. This was meant to be Christmassy but I got side tracked with other ideas so I apologise. This is just a fun one shot between the core four! Please review.


The Five 0 team had had some good night's out together. There were many evening's that they would head to Steve's for a barbeque and beers or head to a local bar for drinks. They occasionally had beach parties with their extended friends or simply had a movie night. They had never had a night quiet like this one.

Steve opened his eyes and was blinded by the bright lights off his office. Wait…his office and he was son the floor. What? He blinked a few times to see if he was dreaming but was greeted with the pounding headache that hadn't hit him until that moment. Why did his head heart so much? He attempted to sit up to see what was going on but found he had a dead weight lying on him. Steve lifted his head enough to look down. His famous aneurysm face showing as he saw a bull dog lying on his chest. He jumped from the floor, startling the dog who barked loudly then settled back to sleep.

*Bang* "Ahh what the fuck!"

"Kono?" Steve questioned as he moved round his desk to where the noise came from.

Kono was curled into an awkward position under his desk in the foot gap area, rubbing her head from where she evidently bashed it. To top it off she was wearing a sexy Santa outfit.

"Why am I under your desk?" She asked as she groaned at the banging headache she also nursed.

"Why are you dressed in a Santa outfit?" Steve questioned "And why are you cradling a bottle of tequila?" He added as Kono looked at the bottle she held.

Kono crawled out from under the desk with Steve's help, moaning about the pain in her head.

"What happened?" Kono asked as she looked around the office.

"I have no idea but we picked up a stray" Steve informed as he pointed to the dog that was eating a random masalada.

Suddenly Kono screamed as she noticed a pale hand slide out from under a pile of blankets and coats on the couch.

"Body!" Kono cried

"AHH What!" Danny exclaimed as he jolted awake and fell of the couch.

"Danny?" Kono and Steve said in unison.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked as he took in the appearances of his co-workers.

"We don't know" Kono mumbled as she realise dhow daft she must look.

"Why are you wearing a Santa hat?" Steve asked as he looked at the hat on Danny's head.

Danny pulled the hat of his head and through it at the dog.

"Why do we have a dog?" Danny asked as he pet the animal.

"Don't know" Kono said.

"Do you know anything Kalakaua?" Danny asked

"Nope" Kono replied with a giggle.

Kono's giggles continued as she looked between the three of them.

"Is she drunk?" Danny asked

"Probably" Steve replied as he sat Kono down on the couch.

"Hey!" Kono said as she stuck her hand down her bra.

"Oi Kalakaua not the place!" Danny cried, his hands flailing.

Kono laughed as she pulled out a slice of lime.

"Ha! TECQUILA!" Kono exclaimed before grabbing her head. "Tequila" She whispered.

"Where did we go last night?" Steve asked the other two.

"We went to a bar and then I don't know" Danny mumbled.

The three sat around trying to work out what they did the previous night unaware of another person entering the HQ.

"Oh dear lord what the hell happened?" Chin exclaimed before laughing at his mates and cousin.

"Chin don't speak so loud" Kono mumbled.

"Don't drink so much my cousin!" Chin chuckled as he pulled the bottle of tequila away from Kono. "Which one of you gave her tequila?" Chin asked as he turned to Steve and Danny.

Both shrugged unaware of anything that had happened.

"Why does it matter?" Steve asked.

Chin sighed. "2004, Kono was Seventeen. She and some friends decided to steal a bottle of tequila from her mom's cabinet and proceeded to drink the whole bottle. I get a drunken phone call from her saying she was at the beach. I arrive and my baby cousin is being sick in a trash can on the road side. The hangover lasted all weekend. Moral of the story, DO NOT GIVE KONO TEQUILA!" Chin exclaimed, laughing as all three held the heads.

"One time Chin!" Kono muttered.

"What did you do to your head?" Chin asked as he noticed the purple bruise forming on Kono's head.

"I banged it on Steve's desk." Kono mumbled.

Chin shook his head and sighed.

Half an hour later and Kono was seated on the couch in the break room with and ice pack on her head, as Danny and Steve sat in adjoining chairs sipping at water. Chin was laughing as he spoke on the phone.

"Okay so I made a few calls. The last thing I knew was you guys decided to head out to that new bar that opened in Waikiki. I rung the manager and he remembered the 'Three Musketeers' well." Chin said with a laugh. "He said Kono got drunk within an hour and started dancing on tables until someone asked her if she had pole dance before!" Chin said with a glare to his cousin.

Kono bowed her head slightly under Chin's stare.

"What did she do?" Steve asked

"More like what did you do Steven? You paid a stripper to give Kono her Santa outfit then you Danny dared her to wear it and pole dance!" Chin exclaimed.

"Eww im wearing a stripper's outfit!" Kono yelled as cringed at her outfit.

"In my defence I don't remember any of this" Danny said mockingly as he held up his hands.

Chin gave Danny a look that said shut up now.

"Where did beef come from?" Kono asked

"Huh?" Chin and Steve said

"Beef…the dog, I named him." Kono said

"Oh cuz." Chin sighed. "I don't know where the …dog came from." Chin said.

"Can I keep him?" Kono asked as she played with the dog.

"No Kono." Chin scolded as though she were a child again.

"Oh I'm going home to sleep this hangover off." Steve said as he stood slowly. "Want a lift Danno?"

"Yeah you're going to give me a lift in my own car." Danny complained before following Steve.

"Hey what about the dog?" Chin called.

"Yay we can have him Chin!" Kono yelled as she rubbed the dog's belly.

"You my baby cousin need coffee" Chin said with a sigh as he lifted Kono up and walked her out of HQ.

"Come on beef!" Kono exclaimed as she leaned on Chin. "Don't tell my mum." She mumbled as Chin laughed.


End file.
